nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
George Fayne (video game character)
Georgia "George" Fayne is one of Nancy's best friends who regularly helps out in her cases. She is also available to talk to in 18 games. She is Bess Marvin's cousin, and they are often on the phone together. Personality Georgia prefers to be called George and is an all-around tomboy. Athletic and technologically gifted, she often rolls her eyes at her cousin Bess's more girly antics, especially when they involve boys or clothes. Nevertheless, she cares about Bess and Nancy very much and is always willing to lend them a hand. She is very intelligent and currently interns at Technology of Tomorrow Today. Her reasonable, logical thinking has helped Nancy many times on her cases. Biography Secret of the Scarlet Hand George and Bess play "Go Fish" while it rains outside. They are later visited by The Hardy Boys. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake George is at Bess's house and is helping with her new Caller ID. She remembers The Hardy Boys' number after Bess forgets it. The Haunted Carousel George is being driven crazy by Bess, who is worrying about getting a phone call from a cute guy she met. George helps Nancy by researching stenography. Danger on Deception Island George is being driven crazy again by Bess, this time because she is cooking (mostly burning) food after seeing a cooking show hosted by a cute guy. She is friends with Katie Firestone and worries about her well-being after Nancy informs her that Katie's boat was ransacked. The Secret of Shadow Ranch George and Bess invite Nancy to join them at their aunt and uncle's Shadow Ranch. But although Nancy arrives on time, Bess and George's plane is delayed in Omaha due to technical problems. Nancy has stumbled upon another case so they try their best to get to Arizona as soon as they can, but their next plane stops in St. Louis because of bad weather. By the time they finally make it to the ranch, Nancy's already solved the case. However, she couldn't have done it without George's help through the phone with a puzzle involving George's book on nineteenth century clothing, a book George only bought because she was extremely bored. Curse of Blackmoor Manor George and Bess are at a sailing camp that doesn't allow cell phones. Before they set sail, George sends Nancy one last text remarking that Bess's plan to get the snobby Maxwell twins disqualified for being too tan -therefor setting a bad example for younger campers- isn't going to convince the camp director. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon George is reluctantly helping Bess paint her room and gets annoyed when Bess accidentally dribbles "adobe beige" paint in her hair. To George's annoyance, Bess is so excited that Nancy's on a train full of celebrities that they're hardly getting anything done. Only when George threatens to go home and leave all the work to Bess does she finally focus- at least, a little. Danger by Design George has miraculously convinced a reluctant Bess to go on a jog with her. Legend of the Crystal Skull George doesn't go to New Orleans with Bess and Nancy because she has a soccer tournament she doesn't want to miss. The Haunting of Castle Malloy George is with Bess at the Dunhill's birthday pool party in River Heights. She is thrilled when a cute guy with amazing abs talks to her twice. Ransom of the Seven Ships Bess wins an online sweepstakes for a five-day vacation in the Bahamas. She decides to bring George and Nancy along, but Nancy arrives a day late due to a father-daughter banquet she had to attend. When Nancy arrives, a frantic George informs her that Bess had been kidnapped. The whole contest was a hoax to get Nancy on the island and find a long-lost treasure for the kidnappers. As Nancy searches for Bess, George tries to repair a radio phone in order to call for help. When Nancy gets blocked into a cave, George comes to the rescue by solving a complicated puzzle to free her. Players get to see and play as George for the first time in this game. Resorting to Danger! George and Bess appear in the opening cut scene when George gives Nancy a device for detecting bombs. Warnings at Waverly Academy George is with Bess in Wisconsin at their aunt's cabin. Trail of the Twister George is spelunking with Bess and Ned at the Carlsbad Caverns. Shadow at the Water's Edge George and Bess travel to Kyoto, Japan to attend the Technology of Tomorrow Today expo. Nancy is also in Japan for a vacation offered by P.G. Krolmeister, whom she assisted in Trail of the Twister. George and Bess meet Yumi Shimizu, the local Bento booth owner and become good friends. They have a lot of fun together and send Nancy many purikura phone pictures of each other. Alibi in Ashes Nancy gets arrested for an act of arson that she did not commit. Bess, George, and Ned all have to work together to get her out of jail for most of the game. George's mother watches over Nancy's dog, Togo, while her daughter watches over Nancy's house. At the end of the game, George creates a jammer to help Nancy halt Brenda Carlton's broadcast. Tomb of the Lost Queen Bess mentions George has a new job, but doesn't mention what kind of job it is. Ghost of Thornton Hall George has an internship at Technology of Tomorrow Today, the facility Nancy stayed in during The Deadly Device. Bess mentions she asked George to grow a beard, but -for some reason- George got angry at Bess for asking. The Silent Spy When Ned asks why he has to break into Nancy's house, she mentions Bess and George are out of town. Her code name at Cathedral is "Swift". Her profile in the archives mentions that she does innovative work with the Jovic Center for Advanced Mechanical Studies. The Shattered Medallion Bess successfully enters George and Nancy in George's favorite show, Pacific Run. Early on, George is on a rickety rope bridge when it collapses, causing her to bump her head and break her leg. For the remainder of the game she is stuck in the medical tent. Unable to do much else, George does research on the show and its contestants for Nancy and puts her discoveries on her tablet. The show's producer, Sonny Joon, wants George to take a look at designs for a machine he wants built while she's recovering. George and Nancy surmise that Sonny wanted her on the show because of her technological knowledge. George comments that the machine looks like some kind of map. At the end of the game, she calls Nancy with information she had figured out that helps Nancy and Sonny activate an ancient star map. Quotes Message in a Haunted Mansion * "Bess, is that all you can think about?" Treasure in the Royal Tower * "Well you can't exactly tiptoe through the tulips when they're buried under six feet of snow." Secret of the Scarlet Hand * "Well, Nancy, you're sounding very curatorial." Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * "You are so full of it. She got Caller ID, Nancy." * "Scaredy-cat, huh? You're gonna pay for that remark, dear cousin." The Haunted Carousel * "Listen to yourself, you're probably making Nancy feel horrible. Maybe I should answer the phone from now on." (Bess: "You wouldn't dare") Danger on Deception Island * "Nancy could find a secret passage in a blueberry muffin." * "Oh no! She wrecked her roux!" The Secret of Shadow Ranch * "Nobody tells you a thing around here." * "You know darn well what she's gonna do. She's gonna go back out to the ghost town -by herself- immediately, if not sooner." Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon * The conversation about crushing on Joe Hardy: ** BM: I knew it. You're just as big a sucker for those boyish good looks as I am. ** ND: You're not going to say anything to him, are you? ** BM: Me? My lips are sealed. ** GF: The way they were when I told you that I liked that boy who works at the snack shop? ** BM: That was different. ** GF: How was it different? ** BM: I... was younger then and had less self-control. ** GF: It was last week, Bess. ** BM: Right. ** GF: Don't worry, Nance. If she starts to say anything to Joe, I'll just stomp on her foot. ** BM: Ow! Hey, what'd you do that for? ** GF: Just practicing. Danger by Design * (very fast) "Hi, Nance! What's going on? How's Paris? Have you seen the Louvre? What about the Eiffel Tower? How many famous people have you met --" * "Your subconscious strikes again." * "He'd better be careful. Or her crush could turn into something a little less harmless." The Haunting of Castle Malloy * "She gets in an accident, and you're worried about some stupid rental car. Real nice, Bess." Ransom of the Seven Ships * "Bess has been kidnapped!" Shadow at the Water's Edge * "We're going to find them, and is going to flirt up a distraction... And if it's a mortifying failure or anything- which it might be, we do live thousands of miles away." * "Hm... I think had a friend named Nancy once. Hard to say, the name sounds familiar... was she the one with the magnifying glass or something?" * "You should have seen Bess when Logan asked her out. She looked like one of those terrible seventies paintings with the big eyes..." Gallery George 3.jpg George 2 (2).jpg George (2).jpg George and Nancy.jpg GeorgeMED.jpg George2.jpg George.jpg Bess and GeorgeASH.jpg NancyBessandGeorge.jpg|Dave's attempt at a photo of the girls riding horses at Shadow Ranch BGN.jpg George's Car.jpg|George's car Bess and George 1.jpg GeorgeSAW.jpg Nancy and the gals.jpg|George, Nancy, and Bess completely covered in purikura photo booth decorations George RAN.jpg GeorgeRAN.jpg Bess and George.jpg Bess and GeorgeWAC.jpg B&G.png Category:Characters Category:Secrets Can Kill Category:Stay Tuned for Danger Category:Message in a Haunted Mansion Category:Treasure in the Royal Tower Category:The Final Scene Category:Secret of the Scarlet Hand Category:Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Category:The Haunted Carousel Category:Danger on Deception Island Category:The Secret of Shadow Ranch Category:The Secret of the Old Clock Category:Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Category:Danger by Design Category:The Haunting of Castle Malloy Category:Ransom of the Seven Ships Category:Shadow at the Water's Edge Category:Alibi in Ashes Category:The Shattered Medallion Category:Main Characters Category:Females